


Anna's Nuzlocke Journey Chapter 1- Transformation

by Selnyam



Series: Anna's Nuzlocke Journey [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Nuzlocke Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 06:05:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17934236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selnyam/pseuds/Selnyam
Summary: Anna begins her journey, and undergoes the process needed to travel the world safely





	Anna's Nuzlocke Journey Chapter 1- Transformation

Anna sat in the small chair in the waiting area. It had been half an hour since she arrived and finished all the necessary paperwork. She picked at the hole in the knee of her jeans and sighed. How much longer was this going to take? She glanced up to the tv, but it was only showing the weather. Clear skies for the next few days, should be safe for travelling. That was at least good news. The door to the waiting area opened, and a young man in a lab coat leaned through the doorway.  
“Anna? We’re ready for you now, if you’ll come with me.” Anna stretched and rolled her eyes.  
“Finally!” she moaned. She hopped to her feet and followed the young man. She was a slim girl, just under the average height. She had spent a good deal of time working out, and her well toned muscles showed it. She wore a purple tank top with a pair of ripped jeans. A matching pair of purple sneakers completed the look. Her short, light brown hair hung just past her ears. The aide spoke up as they walked.  
“You are sure you want to go through with this? Not everyone makes it through the process.” he adjusted some papers in his hands and opened a door. A gesture to Anna indicated this was the right room. She stepped past him, nodding as she did.  
“It’s the best way to get a good job in security, and I want to protect my home town. My dad did it before me, and I want to follow in his footsteps.” She glanced around the small room. It contained a reclining chair, and various medical implements. The aide turned and went back down the hall. An older gentlemen, .already in the room stood up and greeted her.  
“Welcome Anna! I’m Doctor Oak, and I’ll be guiding you through the procedure today. We already have all your paperwork, so if you’ll sit in the chair we can start!” he smiled brightly and the red gem imbedded in his forehead sparkled. Anna hopped into the chair and clapped her hands.  
“Okay doc! I’m ready when you are.” Oak smiled, walking over and attaching some minor restraints on the chair.  
“We just need to secure you. Some people have convulsions during the process. Before we officially begin, I just need to read some statements. Sorry, I’m sure you’ve heard it all a million times, but it’s procedure and required so, just bear with me okay?” He smiled again and patted her shoulder. The gem glowed again and a folder floated across the room into Oak’s hands.  
“Here we go,” he cleared his throat then began. “Our world is inhabited by creatures we call Pokemon. These are creatures of immense power. They are able to control the elements, and are destructive forces. In the past people would train, catch, and live with Pokemon.” As he spoke we walked about the room, collecting supplies and setting up needles, swaps, and chemicals near the chair. The notebook hovering by his face the entire time.  
“Then, 25 years ago a great war broke out. Pokemon were used as weapons during the war, decimating the planet. Our population diminished, and Pokemon began to stop listening to us. As such, we were trapped, at the mercy of these powerful destructive creatures. But shortly after the end of the war, scientists made a breakthrough! Humans are closer to pokemon then we thought! Studies of the shapeshifting Ditto species found an amazing ability. A serum could be made from Ditto cells, that would then grant us the abilities and strength of Pokemon!” He held up a small vial of light purplish liquid. Anna brightened, where before she was getting bored by the story she’d heard in school her whole life. The doctor continued.  
“Now when one reaches the age of 18 and has completed their schooling, if they want to go into the military, or police, or a number of other professions they are given tests and if they pass, they will be injected with the serum. This is the ONLY,” he looked at Anna sternly, “the ONLY safe way to travel between the protective barriers between towns. Either AS a Ditto Injected Person, or travelling with one. Now, are you SURE you want to go through with the process?” Anna nodded without hesitation. “Okay, sign this saying you have been given your briefing, are giving your consent, and are choosing to go through with it.” Anna signed the paper and the Doctor set it aside.  
“We can begin! You’re not the only one going through D.I.P. today, there is another young man who will be here later to also get injected.” He filled a syringe with the liquid, and checked it for bubbles. “The only other thing I can say, is that is 100% random what species your body will connect and change with. I myself got an Espeon, so I was very lucky. It has been incredibly useful for my work! No matter what you get however, you CAN make it work for you!” Anna nodded and gritted her teeth.  
“I’m ready doc. Let’s do this!” the doctor laughed brightly, then moved over and slowly injected her with the serum. Anna winced at the needle prick. The doctor put cotton and a bandage over the site, then sat back.  
“Now it will take a few minutes to take effect, again, it is different for…” Anna inhaled sharply as pain and tingling shot through her body. The doctor quickly reached out, the gem on his head sparkling, as he tried to calm her. Despite the soothing effects of his psychic powers, she cursed and whimpered. She heard Oak whisper “Hypnosis” as she thankfully blacked out.


End file.
